Pseudofolliculitis barbae, which is commonly known as "razor bumps", is a condition of the skin in which hair tends to ingrow. The consequence is a foreign body type of inflammatory papule or pustule which in turn may progress into a large nodule or abscess. In general, pseudofolliculitis barbae is treated by topically applying a therapeutic agent to the infected area. Also, systemic antibiotics are utilized in severe cases when secondary infection has intervened. While some of the prior art therapeutic agents do provide some relief by treating the inflammation and infection, they have little effect with regard to the treatment or prevention of pseudofolliculitis barbae.
The prior art remedies for treating folliculitis, which is a superficial or deep infection of hair follicules, and sycosis barbae, which is a term used to describe a deep-seated folliculitis of the beard area, are only of use in the treatment of the secondary infections accompanying pseudofolliculitis barbae. The prior art remedies cannot prevent or be used in the treatment of pseudofolliculitis barbae.
It has now been discovered that skin conditions such as pseudofolliculitis barbae, as well as the inflammatory conditions and infections resulting therefrom, may be successfully treated as well as prevented from occurring.